Isabella Maria Mikaelson
by OriginalVampire100
Summary: After Edward left Bella she went to go home to her family. The Mikaelsons. That means that Bella isn't what she says she is. And what does Bella knows about the cure? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

He left me alone in the woods. He never knew what I am. Maybe if he knew he would've stayed. But I couldn't tell him. You see I'm not human I'm a vampire but not his species but the kind of vampire that burns in the sun. And I'm even different then them. I'm the brother of Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah. And because I got the witchgene from my mother I'm an hybrid a witchhybrid. You can only be a witchhybrid if you're an Original.

I went to Forks to go on a vacation. Just to get away from all the trouble. But it only brought me in more trouble. I fell in love with a Cold One and he left me. You maybe think that I was stupid not telling him that I'm a vampire too but it is for his own protection. If he knows about me and my brother knows that I'm in love with him he will kill him and I'm afraid of what he would think because I can't drink animal blood. I tried but I felt so weak that I kille dan entire city.

Now he left me and I'm angry. 'Calm down Bella calm down' I say to myself but it won't work. I go back to town and I lose it. Every person I see dies. 'Bella stop.' I say. I saw everyone I killed and I felt like I'm gonna die. I got my phone and called Klaus.

'Hello?'

'Hi Klaus'

'Bella' he sounded happy.

'Klaus I'm coming home.' I really hoped that he wouldn't ask why. But he heared my sadness.

'What happened?' No way I'm gonna tell him. He would kill the Cullens.

'Nothing' I tried to sound normal but it was to hard. And if you lie to Klaus you have a problem.

'Bella what happened?' he sounded impatient. Oh why did I lie?

'I'll tell you when I get home okay?' Maybe he will forget it. I hope.

'Okay but you're gonna tell me and you won't get out of it this time.' I knew he was thinking about the last time when I was friends with an human and after he knew that he killed her.

We hung up and I went to my car. And with 'my car' I don't mean my truck. But my blue Mazda3. And with that I go back to Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading my story. So here is a new chapter. And please review.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

I came to my house. I had the key with me so I could easily get in the house. When I opened the door I was tackled by Rebekah.

'Bella you're back.' Klaus came in and helped me stand. After that he hugged me. It was like a good brother sister hug.

'Hi Belle.' That's how he always calls me.

'Hi.'

'Bella did you had a nice vacation?' Rebekah said. Obviously Klaus didn't told her that I wasn't very well.

'No she didn't. Belle you promised me that you would tell what happened so spit it out.' Crap. I hoped he would forget.

'Well it all started fine. But then I recognized some Cold Ones. There were seven of them. Two _parents_ and five _children._ Almost everyone of them had a mate except one. I fell in love with him and after a while he left me.' I didn't tell them about Victoria and James because I wanted to deal with them on my own.

'Bella are you crazy? How can you fall in love with a Cold One. They're just stupid.' Rebekah said afcourse. But what surprised me was that Klaus didn't said anything.

'I know I shouldn't do that but it just happened.'

That made Klaus angry.

'It just happened? It just happened? Belle are you crazy? You made it happen. And right now I'm gonna kill those son of a bitches'

'NO you're not gonna kill them.' I hoped that this would stop him but afcourse it wouldn't.

'Watch me.' He really shouldn't have said that. Because the next thing that happened was him going crumbling on the floor from the pain.

'I said no. And you're gonna do what I say. You understand?'

'YES' I made it stop. He stood up.

'Don't EVER do that AGAIN.' Yeah maybe I shouldn't do that. But he know that you shouldn't piss me off.

'So and what happened here except that Klaus daggered all of you?' Hoping that I would get a fun answer and we have a nice day but again that's not what's going to happen. Because the next thing Rebekah says is:

'Well mom tried to kill all of us. And Finn and Mikael are dead and the doppelganger is back and turned into a vampire so… there happened a lot.'

'WHAT? But why would mom try to kill you but not me. And how did the others die?'

'I don't know why mom didn't try to kill you. But Mikael is dead while Damon tried to kill Klaus and Finn died because he tried to help mom kill us.'

Yeah that's Finn he never liked being a vampire but trying to kill us is different. And afcourse Mikael tried to kill Klaus he always did. About Klaus he's quiet. But then again that isn't true because he's speaking again.

'And now everyone is trying to find the cure.' The cure? OMG the cure.

'You do? Well I can help you.'

'Well I'm not trying to find it but Rebekah does. And Elena and Stefan.' O right. Rebekah wants the cure. I get it. She wants to have kids and grow old. But it's to bad there is only one cure for three people.

'But how can you help me Bella. And how do you know about the cure?'

'Well I've been to the cure.'

This made Klaus curious.

'Huh? How did you get there?'

'Well I was friends with an hunter. And he wanted the cure so he could safe vampires instead of killing them. So we went to the Island where the cure is. I only came with him so I could see mom again. I opened the cave with my magic. But then his tattoo disappeared and we went into a maze. There I found the cure but I couldn't get it out of Silers hands. And there was no way that I was going to wake him. Then James ( the hunter) said that I had to awake him. But I didn't wanted to so I killed him. And ran away. I know where it is.'

When I stopped my story Rebekah said:

'That's amazing I'm gonna tell Stefan and then we can go.'

Before I could tell her something else she was gone. So I asked Klaus.

'Who is Stefan.'

'It's just Rebekah's boyfriend.'

'You know Klaus there is something I didn't told you.'

'What is it?'

'There is only one cure. '

**Well this is the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**

**OriginalVampire100**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because this story has more than 100 visitors in less then 3 hours I give you chapter 3. But for the next chapter I really need reviews and ideas. So PLEASE review. I hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Klaus looks confused and evil.

'There is only one cure?' He asked which I nodded.

'Ha. You shouldn't tell Rebekah she will go crazy if she hears it.'

'But don't you think she should know the truth?' I think she has the right to know. That's felt my butt vibrating. It was a text from Rebekah.

_**Heey,**_

_**Get your stuff we're going tonight**_

_**XOXO Bekah**_

I really didn't know what to do. She already told the others. Well she needs to know. I'm gonna tell her when I get to it. But now I have to get my stuff. I left my stupid clothes in Forks because I hate them. I'm more the stylish kind. When I got it I went to the door where the others are waiting for me. Even Klaus is coming with us. That's a surprise.

'Let's go.' I said. And I went with Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan in a car. We went to the airport and got our plain to Mexico where we will travel further with a boat. (I have no idea where the island is so I'm just guessing.) While we were on our plane I had my iPod and listened to the music I listened to 'blue eyes' from Within Temptation. Gosh I love that band. We landed and got on board. Everyone was sitting together. Elena with Damon, Rebekah with Stefan, the Bennett witch Bonnie and the hunter Jeremy and me and Klaus.(if I forgot someone I'm sorry.) Damon I cute you know. He looks handsome.

From what I know everyone was happy that I know where the cure is. Afcourse they are but in a while they will be angry that I didn't tell them that there was only one cure. 'Don't think about that Bella you're gonna worry about that later not now.' I say to myself.

Finally we got to the island.

'So where do we have to go?' Elena asked.

'We go that way.' I pointed to the right. Everyone followed me.

'You have to watch out where you stand the hunters who came here love to make some booby-traps.' After a long time walking we came to an open area.

'I really need to rest.' Elena said. And that made Rebekah mad.

'No we don't how faster we get to the cure how better.'

'But I really can't go on.'

'Who cares we can go on. And we don't need you. You are no use. Everbody has use in here except for you. Bella because she knows where it is and she can open the cave, Bonnie is here to open the cave if Bella can't do it, Jeremy because we need him to open the cave, Stefan because…'

Before she could say anything more I interrupted her.

'ENOUGH, stop it both of you.' I was now standing between them. I saw Bonnie walking in the woods to find some branches for the fire but she stood on a booby trap and I run to her to safe her.

'huuuh, thanks Bella'

'You're welcome but you have to watch out a little bit.' Then I went to Elena and Rebekah again.

'We're going to stay here for the night and tomorrow we go on.' And everyone started to make a camp and a fire. But I went to Rebekah.

'Bekah can I talk to you?'

'Afcourse what do you want to talk about. Is it about boys?' typical Rebekah to ask if the conversation is about boys.

'No it's about the cure. There's something you need to know about it.'

'What is it?'

'There's…' But before I could speak Klaus said.

'Stories around the fire everyone is mandatory to come.'

'Ooh, fire stories come on Bella. Tell me later about the cure.' I hate you Klaus I hate you. But I went with them and we told stories.

* * *

**This was the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter I want one story they tell to each other around the campfire but I really have no idea so please review your ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

We're sitting around the campfire. We told stories.

'When you were still human how was your life?' Damon asked. Which I replied

'When we were human we were very kind. We played games together and made much friends with others.'

'Why is that hard for me to believe?' Elena asked. I understand that she think that but I still don't like it. But before I could answer Rebekah did.

'Well maybe because you daggered me in the back when I tried to be nice.' What?

'Can you guys just tell us a story and after that we let the girls fight?' Bonnie asked.

'Well the day our brother told us he went to the war I was so scared that every night he had to sing a song others I wouldn't sleep. And the day before he went we picked flowers from the ground and I gave it to him for luck. But it didn't helped much because after a week he was away we heard that he died.' I shiffered while I talked about him. And I was not the only one because Rebekah had the same.

'Now something fun.' Klaus said.

'You guys know when we were having a party every year?' Of course I still know that.

'Yeah why?'

'Well every time you were having so busy being asked by all the guys that I never had a chance to dance with you.' Yeah I still know that.

'Yeah I remember. It was fun every time. It was the day in the year we could do whatever we wanted like drink from everyone we liked. Bella once drank from a werewolf and he bit her but it never killed her. So she killed him because he tried to kill her.' Oh yeah that was one of my funniest parties. I saw Bonnie yawn so I said that it was time to go to sleep.

I went to my tent and went to sleep.

I dreamed about a mermaid. :

**The dream**

'How is it like to live underwater?'

'I don't know. I always fantasized about living on the land. Having feet and walk like you. Living under water I think is for you like heaven but for me just stupid.'

We talked for a long time. But then she looked scared.

'What's wrong?'

'RUN!'

I tried to turn around but before I could see who stood there everything was black.

**End of the dream**

After seeing only black I started to wake up. I died. But how? Who killed me? Who hated me so much that he didn't want me to help the others find the cure? Maybe Klaus? Or a hunter? No not a hunter they don't hunt at night. But then who was it?

When I was conscious again I felt that I was strapped to a tree. I couldn't see anyone else. Why was I here?

After a while someone came to me. He came from my back so I couldn't see who it was.

'So Bella you're trying to help the others find the cure?' I could recognize that voice everywhere.

'What do you want? Why can't they have the cure?'

'Because for that you have to wake Silas and that is too dangerous for everyone.'

'So what do you want me to do?'

'I need you to get them to the cure but don't make them wake Silas.'

'And what if I don't do that?' He really had nothing to make me do that.

'Then the Cullens will die.'

'You don't know where they are.'

'No but you are going to tell me.'

'How do you want me to make me tell you?'

'With an old family member.'

'What?'

**EPOV (Edward)**

We're on our way to the Denali. I really miss Bella. Everybody does. Everybody except for Rose. I still don't get why she hated her so much. Yes she wants to be human but she liked some other humans. Why didn't she liked Bella? What has she ever done wrong?

We arrived there. We got hugs from everyone.

'Carlisle can I talk to you?'

'Of course Eleazar. What's wrong?'

'I prefer want to talk in private.' What does he wants to say?

We went inside the house. Everyone was quiet even the Denali. Every time we get here it's always this and that. But it was never quiet. I wonder what's wrong but first I want to hunt and think about Bella.

When I came back everyone was in the living room.

'Son we have to tell you something.'

'Carlisle what's wrong?'

'It's about Bella.' What's wrong with her?

'What's wrong with Bella.' I was really getting impatient right now.

'There was an accident in Forks.' What? What kind of accident? Is she still alive?

'What accident?'

'An animal attack a real one. No one survived.' NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO!

'She's still alive.'

'Rose what are you talking about?' Carlisle asked.

'Bella is still alive.'

'But no one survived.' Tanya said.

'I'm telling you Bella survived.' I'm not talking anymore I'm numb. I can't do anything.

'Rose. Sweetie. How could she survive?'

'Because she is not human.' This got me back to reality.

'What are you talking about? She is a human. She has a heartbeat. She eats food. She is human. Others she would've told me.'

'No she wouldn't because she was scared of what you would think of her.'

'Why would he be scared?' Emmett said.

'Because she is a vampire.' What that's impossible.

'Rose are you sick?' Esme said.

'I'm not sick she is just a different type of vampire that needs human blood to survive. And believe me I know it because met her before and I still remember.' I gasped.

My love is a vampire and she never told me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for letting you wait so long for this chapter. I will try to upload one or two chapters a week and I will try to make them longer. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD**

RPOV (Rebekah)

I woke up and went out of my tent. I saw Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were already out of bed. I searched for Bella. Usually she would be awake by now but she wasn't there. _Maybe she learned to sleep long in Forks. _No I don't think so.

'Have you guys seen Bella?' I had to know if she was awake already.

'No. I was the first who woke up and I saw nobody so I don't think she is awake yet.' Bonnie said.

'Okay. Then I go look if she is still in here tent.'

I went to her tent. No one was in here. What? But I know Bonnie didn't lie. She spoke the truth. But then where is Bella?

When I got back to the camp I saw everybody was awake.

'Bella is gone.' First it had to sink in by everyone but after a few seconds they started to speak.

'WHAT?'

BPOV

'An old family member.' What is he talking about. But then I saw mom walking.

'Mom.' But before I could say anything else he stabbed her with a wooden stake in her stomach.

'KOL you really have to stop.' But of course he didn't and stabbed her again.

'I won't stop till you promise me you'll never wake Silas. Or let anybody else do that.'

'I can never promise you that.' And before he could stab her again I made him crumble on the floor from the pain.

'Untie me now.' With that I made the pain stop.

'What if I don't.'

'then you will suffer a long time. And I don't think you want that now do you?' With those words he untied me and I went to mom.

'Mom there is one thing I have to ask.'

'What is it sweety?'

'Why did you tried to kill anybody except me?'

RPOV

'We have to find her. Really if we don't have her we never get to the cure.'

'I have a spell so we can find her. But I need something that belongs to her.'

'I know where her phone is.' Klaus said. This was the first thing he said in the conservation.

'Well don't stand there like that get it!' What is he thinking that that phone is coming to us?

'What is the magical word?' What is he? A child? Well I have to say the word.

'Please.' I said annoyed. He really is a child. But he finally went to get it. And he was back within seconds.

'Here is it.'

'Finally. Now Bonnie do the spell. I can't wait any longer.' And she did the spell. She was still on the island but she was moving.

'Come on let's go.' Elena said.

'What? She's moving if we go to where she is now we will never find her. We'll wait till she stand still or comes to us.' Am I really the only one with brains? But finally she agreed and we waited. And waited. And waited…

'Look she's coming to us.' I looked and saw that Bonnie was right she was coming to us.

'Who's coming to you?'

'You Bella.' Wait Bella is here? I turned around to look at her.

'Bella! Where have you been?'

BPOV

After mom gave me the answer on my question I ran away. I wanted to kill her but I didn't she may live with the fact that she tried to kill her own child's. I searched for the rest. Finally I found them.

'Look she's coming to us.' What?

'Who's coming to you?'

'You Bella.' They needed some time to understand that I was just standing next to them. But it was Rebekah who got it first.

'Bella! Where have you been.' Should I tell them? I think I should. So I told them the whole story except for me asking mom why she didn't tried to kill me. That answer would make them upset.

'Wow. That we didn't heard that. That's creepy.'

'Well not that creepy you guys were just sleeping. But if you want to find the cure today we should leave now.' And with that everyone went packing and we left to find the cure. I just still have to tell Rebekah that there is only one cure.

I felt that we were close. So I had to take my chance.

'Rebekah can I talk to you in private?' Say yes, say yes, say yes.

'Uhm yeah.' Thank god. We went somewhere private.

'Rebekah I still have to tell you something about the cure.'

'All right what is it?' How am I going to tell this?

'Uhm Rebekah don't get mad. You were already gone to tell the other's before I could tell you.'

'Okay. But what is it?'

'There is only one cure.'

'You tell me that only one person can be human again?'

'Yeah. I'm sorry.' I saw that she was angry.

'I just need to… I don't want this. I want to be human.'

'You can. But it can be only you.'

'Then it will be only me. Bella I'm going to get that cure and I want you to help me.'

'Of course I will help you. But you have to know that Klaus looked in my mind and knows where the cure is too. But I think that's a positive thing because then we will wait there till the other's come kill them or knock them out and then get Jeremy to open the tomb.' If she wants to have the cure then she will get it.

'Let's go then.' And with that we went to look for the cure letting the other's behind.

KPOV

I know she went to tell her. But this time I couldn't do anything about it. And they will probably never come back. But I looked in the dreams of Bella so I think I know where the cure is. I will get the others there and they can fight for the cure. Yes I'm going to do that. I laughed devilish.

'They won't come back.' They all gave me there ''What are you talking about?'' look.

'They won't come back because Bella told Rebekah that there is only one cure.'

'WHAT? Why didn't she told us?' Elena asked.

'Well what do you think why she didn't told you? Because she wants that Rebekah get what she wants without letting her fight for it. But I looked in her dreams and I know where the cure is.'

'Then we can get there. But we have to be there before Rebekah and Bella.' Bonnie said

'Well then we have to be fast if want to be there first. Come on!' And with that we went to get the cure too.

APOV

After we had the conversation of Bella being a vampire they all made me to watch her future.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'Okay. But what is it?'

'There is only one cure.'

'You tell me that only one person can be human again?'

'Yeah. I'm sorry.'

'I just need to… I don't want this. I want to be human.'

'You can. But it can be only you.'

'Then it will be only me. Bella I'm going to get that cure and I want you to help me.'

'Of course I will help you. But you have to know that Klaus looked in my mind and knows where the cure is too. But I think that's a positive thing because then we will wait there till the other's come kill them or knock them out and then get Jeremy to open the tomb.'

'Let's go then.'

Then they went in a cave and hide themselves. The next thing that happened was a group of human or whatever they are walked in and they were attacked by Bella and whoever the other one is. But it scared me how good Bella is in fighting and her fangs and teeth.

But they let two people live. A male and a female. They were all scared as hell. Then the blonde girl was in pain. But that stopped very quick after Bella got the female to the wall. She told her to stop that and then she went to the male. She told him something but I couldn't hear that. And she looked strange at him as she did to the female.

Then the male pulled of his shirt she got her hand on his breast and she said something in a strange language. Then rocks were falling and a door opened but one of the dead people woke up then another one and another one until they were all alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I told everyone what I saw in my vision. They were all as shocked as I was. But we decided that I had to watch her future every day until I know where she is.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to get some reviews with ideas for the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

When I did the spell everyone woke up.

'You were trying to give Rebekah the cure weren't you Belle?'

'Of course I was Klaus.' He is still as stupid as he was before he watched my dreams.

'And you weren't going to let us get there?' Do I really need to answer all these questions?

'You're right. I weren't.' Please not anymore questions it's already hard enough to be in this situation.

'Well then I think I have to do something I don't like.'

'And what will that be Klaus?' I stared at him trying to figure out a plan.

'This.' With that he tried to grap me but I saw him coming so I got him against the wall.

'You're strong Niklaus. But you fight like a little girl.' I punched him and got into the cave while the rest was following me.

'You know if you want the cure you have to do something that is really bad for the vampire world.'

'Then what may that be?' Damon asked.

'Waking Silas. He's the first immortal being and he's sleeping for more than a thousand years already.'

That made them look shocked. But I just walked further.

'All that I'm asking is don't wake him up. He could be the end of our existence and I want to live al lot longer than the thousand years I've already lived.'

'Why didn't you told me? I thought I had everything heard right now.'

'I'm sorry Bekah.' And with those words we just walked further without saying anything anymore. But I know someone was watching us. I don't know who but someone does. With that thought in my head we walked till we came to the room where the cure was.

'This is it. The only thing you have to do is wake him. But just think about it again because I didn't took the cure because of this.' I said. Then I walked out of the room letting them standing there thinking about what they will do. But when I walked to the corner of my way out. I was stabbed. Before I became unconscious I saw the face of Katherine.

When I woke up I ran to the room were the cure was. I saw everyone laying there unconscious except for Bonnie she was crying by Jeremy. I walked to her and I saw that Jeremy wasn't moving and because he's not a supernatural he's dead.

'Bonnie what happened?'

'It was Katherine. She knocked everyone out and got Jeremy feed Silas. We just wanted to walk away because we didn't wanted to wake Silas but then she came.'

'You wanted to walk away without the cure?' I was totally surprised. She nodded. 'OMG I never suspected that.'

'Well we wanted but Katherine came and ruined it. But where were you. We screamed your name.'

'Katherine made me unconscious too.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.' While we had this conversation she was still crying.

'I'm sorry for the death of Jeremy. I didn't mean that this would happen.'

'I know it isn't your fault. It's just that I never wanted anyone to die at this quest.'

'I understand. I know how it is to lose someone you love with all of your heart.' I thought about _him._ I'm still not over him. But I do hate him with all my heart.

I got to her and rubbed her back while she cried on my shoulder. And we waited for the others to wake up. When they woke up they asked what happened and Bonnie and me told them. And when Elena heard that Jeremy died she screamed and cried. Everyone tried to make her stop but she didn't. I understand it's hard to lose your family and Jeremy was all family she had left.

I think at took two hours before we went away to go back to Mystic Falls. All disappointed that we couldn't get/save the cure.

When we got to Mystic Falls. We went to the Gilbert's house. Elena was still crying. Damon wanted her to shut of her emotions but we made him not to do that. I think it's not good for her if she loses her humanity too she really has nothing left. But she did burn the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's one week later. Elena is doing better but she's not as she was before we went to look for the cure. I went to go to school and so did Rebekah. We did most things together. We went to almost the same classes and we got to the cheerleader team.

'Rebekah are you ready yet?' she really have to worry if she wants to be at school on time.

'Almost. I'm coming.' Finally.

When she was downstairs we got in the car and drived to school. When we arrived I saw three new cars.

'Are there new students here?' I asked Bekah.

'Not that I know about. Why? Do you know them?' Their cars do look familiar to me but I can't make the link. So I forgot about it and went with Rebekah to our lockers. I got out my books and went to my first class. Nothing strange happened but I felt that it would later on that day. Luckily Rebekah and I had cheerleader training after this lesson. We got to the other girls and started training. But not long after we started I heard the other's talking about the new girls and that one of them comes to the cheerleader team too. But after we talked about the new girl and asking what she will look like we went back to training. But then the new girl came so we stopped and when I looked at her I saw that it was Rosalie. Wait what? Rosalie? What the hell is she doing here? She looked at me and smiled. But it was that smile that you make when your happy to see someone again and suspect that you smile back. But I didn't smile back. I stood there glaring at her. And when I thought it couldn't get any worse Alice came too. She smiled too but again I glared back.

'Bella is everything all right?' Rebekah asked me.

'No it's not. I'm going back I don't feel really good.' Please let me go now.

'All right I'll go with you.' And with that we went to the restrooms.

'Okay now what's going on? How do you know them?'

'They are the Cullens. Why the hell are the Cullens here?'

'They are the Cullens?' I nodded 'Well then now you can have your revenge. You go back and show them that you're better off without them.' That sounds like a good idea.

'Okay. But you have to stay with me.' We went outside and I saw all of the Cullens except for Carlisle and Esme standing at their cars. Now I know why the cars looked so familiar.

Rebekah and I went straight to our car. We were standing there waiting for Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. But before they came a couple of other guys came to us asking us out and we being ourselves made them go away. Harsh. They should know it by now. Don't disturb us.

As we waited I can tell you the Cullens were watching us.


	7. Chapter 7

DPOV (Damon)

It's a week after we got back from finding the cure. Elena and I broke up and me and Bella got together.(I know that I didn't mention this in the last chapter but I forgot so just think that it is like now.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm sorry Damon. But I think I don't love you anymore. I think my heart belongs to Stefan.'

'Okay. But what changed your mind?' Why am I staying so calm under this. I should be heartbroken and I know for sure that I didn't turned off my emotions.

'I don't know. I just know now that I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry. But I know you find someone else. I know how you look at her you love her so go to her.' I know exactly who she's talking about.

I went to her house and ringed their doorbell. I heard some footsteps and then the door opened.

'Heey Damon. What's wrong?' I looked at her and I fell in love._ Again._

'Bella can I talk to you?' She nodded and let me in. We got to the living room.

'Tell me what's wrong?'

'Elena and I broke up.' I hope she heard the happiness.

'And why do you sound happy about it? I think that's kinda heart breaking.'

'It's because I didn't love her. Not after I met someone else.' I hope she get the hint.

'Who may that someone be?' She didn't. Now I don't know anymore how to tell her.

'Uhm… that person is…uhm…_you._' She looked kinda shocked but happy too.

'Damon. There's something I need to tell you.' I know where this conversation goes to. She don't love me back.

'All right I get it. You don't love me. I think I should go.' She got up.

'No Damon don't. It's not that. It's that I love you too.' Wait what?

'You love me too?' she nodded. She got to me and pressed her lips on mine.

'Yes Damon I love you too.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since then we always were together. When she comes back from school we go to the Mystic Grill. But today something is going to happen and I don't like it when I don't know what's going to happen.

I waited and slept till I got a text.

**Damon come. Cullens are here and I need your help.**

**Xxx Bella**

What? Why are they here? I read the text again and got in my car. I got there in a minute. I saw a group of Cold Ones walk to Bella. So I walked to her too.

Bella POV

I waited while I texted Damon. I don't want to do this without him. I need his help to get the Cullens on their place. While I sent my text the Cullens came to me. But before they could talk to me Damon came in his car and walked to me.

Now the others came too. We were all standing together while the Cullens walked to us. Damon had his arm on my waist and mine was on his.

'Bella can we talk to you?' Alice asked.

'No you can't.' Damon answered for me.

'Damon!' I warned, 'I can talk for myself.' I don't want to talk. Don't they get it I don't want anything to do with them. But I probably have to do this others I can't ever get off them.

'What do you want to talk about?'

'We know what you are Bella. But what I don't get. Why didn't you told us?'

'First: are you spying on me? Second: why do you think I didn't told you? You live from animals but I can't. I drink from humans just like the other vampires here.' They gasped when they heard that I drink from humans. Well then shouldn't they be so stupid to come to me. It's their fault.

'Then who from you are vampires?'

'My friend Elena, her boyfriend Stefan, my sister Rebekah, my brother Klaus but he's not here but at our house and my _boyfriend _Damon.' Well that worked because Edward growled at Damon..

'HEY. Don't grow at me. You are the one who left her in the woods not me.' Ooh good one Damon.

'That was only because I thought I would be a danger to her.' Coward.

'You're not dangerous to her. She can kill you in less than a second.' Go Damon.

'I didn't know she was a vampire by then.' But before Damon could answer I again I did.

'I'm not only a vampire I'm much more than that. Come on Damon let's go I don't want to be here anymore.' I got with Damon in his car and Rebekah took ours and we went to the Mystic Grill.

'Thanks Damon.' I took his hand in mine and I gave him a kiss.

'Oh god. Not here. Do that somewhere private.' Rebekah said which I answered with a glare.

'That's not nice to say Rebekah. That you're still single isn't my fault.' Which she glared back.

We stared to each other for ten minutes when Damon finally said something.

'Okay are you guys really going to stare to each other for a long time or are we going to do something fun?'

'_We _are going to have some fun. And with ''fun'' I mean revenge on the Cullens.' Rebekah said.

'I think that's a great idea what is the plan?' I said.

'Well we should make them suffer for leaving you, so we could drink from humans in front of their eyes, or we could kill every animal in the woods so they can't drink, or…' before she could say anything more I cut her off.

'Killing the animals is no option. If we kill them all they just go to Canada and come back.'

'That's true but I have another idea. We compel everyone in the school to drink blood, and then I'm talking about human blood, and they smell that and they go crazy and stuff.' Hmm maybe it is a good idea.

'I think the best idea is to drink blood in front of their eyes. But that's not enough we have to do something more.'

'We deal with that later just do this idea first and then we think about something else.' Damon said.

So we got home and made us ready for hunting. We got Klaus to spy on them so we knew they go to the Grill tonight and that's where we go too.

Damon and I got in the car to the Grill. Rebekah was already there. When we got there we saw the Cullens in the corner.

We walked to Rebekah who had ordered drinks. I said I had to go to the restroom. And there I compelled someone to go with me and went back to sit next to Damon.

'Give me your arm.' I told the woman. She had long blonde straight hair and had green eyes.

She gave me her arm as I bit in it and drunk the blood out of her. Damon got her neck and together we drunk from the woman. Rebekah got another human. We drunk from humans until the Cullens decided to leave. _Fragile vampires._ I thought. I mean come one they're vampires and vampires drink from humans not from animals.

**Please give me ideas for the next chapter cause I don't have any ideas. **

**And what do you think? Should Bella stay with Damon or get back to Edward? Please tell me.**


End file.
